


Шууги-хурхи

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, Mountains, POV First Person, Scary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Если Шууги-хурхи в дверь стучится, лучше на замок тебе закрыться.





	Шууги-хурхи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blooperschnarden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721713) by Filler. 



> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — <https://ponyfiction.org/story/15681>  
> Ficbook — <https://ficbook.net/readfic/10120013>  
> Fanfics — <https://fanfics.me/fic156358>  
> Fanficus — <https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5fca62f363da060017cf8324>

— …И поутру от неё нашли один хвост! Кто-то будто взял и срезал его острющими когтями! — Маригольд вскочила на стол и вскинула ноги над головой и, возбуждённо помахивая соломенного цвета хвостом с розовой кружевной лентой, нелепо зарычала.

Я, отхлебнув из своего бокала яблочный сидр, искоса оглядел тёмные углы. Все в большой столовой молча смотрели на Маригольд. Кобыла опустилась передо мной так, что наши глаза оказались друг напротив друга

— И потому если услышишь три стука… — она притопнула задним копытом по столешнице, — потом два, снова три, два, три и так далее посредь ночи, то что бы ни случилось, — линия её рта выгнулась кривой дугой, — ни за что, ни за что, ни за что не открывай дверь.

Она неуклюже слезла со стола, сохраняя убийственное спокойствие под косыми взглядами.

— Такая вот история о Шууги-хурхи.

— Шуршурухе? — переспросил я, потягивая сидр и думая о чём-то своём.

— Шууги-хурхи!

Я отставил бокал и потянулся вилкой за морковью в тарелке, кивнул на нетронутую чашку салатового супа.

— Очень здорово. У тебя, м-м, всё остыло.

Ужин мы доедали под аккомпанемент звона посуды и тихих разговоров.

* * *

— А я тебе говорю, — не унималась Маригольд, пока мы шли по коридору до наших номеров в тусклом свете редких свечей, — если Шууги-хурхи в дверь стучится…

— …Лучше на замок тебе закрыться. Да-да, Маригольд, ты повторила это уже раз десять за последние часа два.

Мы остановились у моей комнаты, и я отворил дверь.

— Я ведь не вру, — Маригольд ухмыльнулась, медленно наклонилась ближе. — Я знаю одного пони, а он знает пони, которая знает другую пони, которая знала кобылку, которую унёс Шууги-хурхи. Дело было ночью на лыжном курорте вроде этого и, вот как сейчас, за окном свистел снег, она услышала стук в дверь, пошла проверить… а утром от неё нашли только хвост, — она прильнула почти вплотную, обдавая моё лицо запахом супа.

Я не торопился с впечатлениями.

— Если она исчезла, как же ты или ещё кто узнал про это?

— Птичка напела, — Маригольд лукаво улыбнулась и махнула хвостом у меня перед носом.

— Та самая, что напела про невидимого сфинкса, живущего под кроватями, про злую пони в зеркале, про огненную обезьяну, которая откликается на своё имя? Как там эту макаку звали? Пиро…

— Цыц! — шикнула она, заткнув мне рот, и опасливо заозиралась по углам. — Она всё слышит!

Я только закатил глаза. Избавившись от копыта в зубах, я потрепал кобылу по холке.

— Как тебе будет угодно.

Она прошла чуть дальше до своей двери и напоследок обернулась:

— Только не забывай, экипаж будет завтра ровно в полдень, а опоздаешь — уеду без тебя, — она юркнула в номер. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, Маригольд.

* * *

Вьюга без устали бушевала за окном до трёх ночи. Стекло в раме дребезжало под ударами ветра — тряслось так, что, казалось, не этот порыв, так следующий точно его выбьет. Я зарылся с головой под подушку, но шум всё равно проникал сквозь неё и не давал уснуть. Я заёрзал, заворочался, перевернулся на спину. Все эти звуки страшно выводили из себя: вой вьюги, дребезжание, стук…

Я прянул ушами и подскочил в кровати, круглыми глазами уставился на ходящее ходуном окно. Окно, просто окно. Повторяя это про себя, лёг обратно. Стекло гудело без какой-либо запоминающейся последовательности. Я мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за секундную слабость рассудка. Подумать только, поддался басням Маригольд! Я вслушался в хаотичный дребезг окна, в тихое топанье по полу за дверью…

Звук исходил не от окна. Я выскочил из кровати, припал ухом к двери. Бух, бух, бух. Три тяжёлых удара. Бух, бух, Ещё два.

— Маригольд? Ты? — позвал я.

Бух, бух, бух. По коридору тяжёлой, неестественной походкой будто бы шлёпал очень большой пони. Бух, бух. Шаги приблизились к моему номеру.

— Кто там? Если это ты, Мари, то лучше иди спать!

Бух, бух, бух.

И чего я только вскинулся? Она далеко не в первый раз вешала мне лапшу на уши, но ещё ни одна-одинёшенька её небылица не оказалась правдой. Ну всё, хватит с меня. Сейчас я открою и поймаю её с поличным — будет знать, как топать.

Бух, бух.

Я потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Так, знаешь что, Маригольд…

В коридоре глухо, гортанно, с причмоком хлюпнуло.

Бух, бух, бух.

Слова Маригольд сами всплыли в памяти: “Если Шууги-хурхи в дверь стучится, лучше на замок тебе закрыться”.

Моё копыто безвольно соскользнуло с ручки. Я попятился от двери.

Бух-бух. Прямо под дверью.

— Ма-Маригольд?

Что-то утробно заворчало.

Я толчком плеча придвинул к двери ближайший комод и привалился к нему спиной, вдавив ноги в пол. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное, кровь стучала в ушах.

Дверь вздрогнула от стука.

— Иди… иди отсюда! — заорал я.

С той стороны продолжали ломиться.

— Да хватит!

Удары посыпались суматошно, дверь затряслась, как под порывами шквального ветра.

— Маригольд, не смешно! — я заскулил. — Прекрати!

Натиск мгновенно прекратился. Грузные шаги потопали дальше. Я не смел шелохнуться, телом вжимая комод в дверь, и прислушивался к завываниям вьюги, к дребезжанию стекла.

Через какое-то время в комнату проникли первые лучики солнца. Я выпрямился, отлип от комода. Под копытами хлюпнула лужица натёкшего пота.

* * *

— Хорошо спалось, сэр? — поинтересовался между делом портье, загружая мои вещи в багажное отделение.

— Нет… нет, не особо, — отозвался я, — но, э-э, спасибо за любезность, — и протянул ему бит чаевых.

Я обошёл всё здание в поисках Маригольд, но её будто след простыл. Комната пустовала, вещей не было. Ну, должно быть, уехала домой в полдень. Ночное происшествие совсем выбило меня из колеи, так что, едва забрезжил рассвет, я рухнул в постель и сомкнул веки. На полуденный экипаж я опоздал и теперь был вынужден уезжать в три.

— Благодарю, сэр, — портье отвернулся от повозки.

— Погодите!

Мой резкий окрик остановил его в полушаге.

— Вы не видели земную пони? Маригольд. У неё соломенные волосы и лента в хвосте.

— Если вы имеете в виду вашу вчерашнюю знакомую, то нет, сэр, — он не обернулся.

— А вам, случаем, не известно что-нибудь о… Шууги-хурхи?

— Если вы о той байке, которую ваша знакомая вчера вещала в столовой, то да, известно. Но, боюсь, ничего сверх ею сказанного, сэр.

— Ясно… Спасибо.

Портье удалился без лишних слов.

Я забрался в экипаж, обдумывая, какую трепку задам Маригольд по возвращении домой.

Тягловые затрусили мимо елей и сосен по свежему снегу, выпавшему на лесных тропках. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о выходках Маригольд, я решил насладиться видом и выглянул в окошко.

Мой взгляд привлекло мелькнувшее вдали розовое пятнышко. На ветви дерева трепыхалась кружевная лента, обвязанная вокруг грубо отрезанного пучка соломенных волос.


End file.
